Understand My Point Of View
by Mouryou Princess
Summary: Kagome asks Inuyasha to join her for a festival on the night of a new moon. There, she makes a wish where she wants him to understand her... They switch bodies where they must live in each other's shoes!
1. A Truce

Chapter 1 A Truce

"Inuyasha, it's the new moon tonight…"

Inuyasha, still in his demon form, sat down under a large sakura tree and crossed his legs. "So? Why are you bringing it up anyways?"

Kagome, clenching her fist at his demeanor, took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to my era for a few hours. There's a festival happening and well…"

Her voice trailed off as she realized that Miroku was nearby. She gave a small smile as she stood up slowly and walked away.

Miroku, a little confused, motioned towards the silver-haired half-demon.

"Did I interrupt something? It looked like Kagome was asking you-"

Inuyasha gave Miroku this deadly glare. He got up and stretched.  
"I do not know what you are talking about, monk. She cut off in mid sentence and left."

Miroku smirked and nudged the dog demon.

"Maybe it was a date? Maybe she was waiting for you to follow…"

A loud thump and a small yip of agony could be heard from where Shippo was picking up mushrooms. He squinted to see this rather large bump on the monk's head.

"Inuyasha can be quite violent at times…" He muttered to himself.

It didn't take long for Kagome to reach the bone eaters well. She sat on the edge of it, thinking to herself now. Here she wanted Inuyasha to have some kind of fun night with her and she messed it up.

_Not only did I use the cursed necklace around his neck, I also made a huge fuss about how he didn't ever listen to our opinions… I was really looking forward to this festival._

Within seconds, a hand met her shoulder and a familiar voice spoke her name.

"You wanted to say something earlier?"

Kagome turned around swiftly so see Inuyasha behind her. His golden eyes shone brightly as he spoke to her. He didn't seem to have an overpowering voice, but a gentle yet stern one.

"Yes. I wanted to ask you a question."

"So what are you waiting for?" he smiled lightly "Ask me it already"

_Why must he always act so superior? Well, besides holding up to his ego and titles… I mean, can't he be nice one day and let the tough guy attitude go?_

With that, she finally opened her mouth, searching for the words that would make it seem like a fun idea.

"I was wondering" she began "I was wondering if you were able to come to the festival in my era. It's quite beautiful and-"

His face became even sterner as he saw that she was fumbling for her words and trying to make it seem like she was not nervous.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have asked in the first place."

_Crap, he isn't interested at all. Good job, Higurashi, you did it once again._

"It sounds like an idea. Besides, there aren't any demons there and I wouldn't have to hide these." With that, Inuyasha poked his little fluffy ears.

_Wait… I got him to accept! _

"When do you want me to go through the well?"

Deep in thought, Kagome tried to pick a particular time, but knew that he wouldn't be on time. Who were these days? Five minutes meant thirty. It was a natural male thing to do. Make a woman wait was always something they did.

"Well, let's see… A few minutes before the sky is painted with stars?"

Inuyasha nodded in agreement.

_She's a little gentler with me. I think this is our truce. Or is it because she really wants to take me there and have fun? We chase around demons and the shikon no tama shards all the time; it's a good day to rest. _

"I'll be there."


	2. At the Festival

Chapter 2- At the Festival

Kagome placed her ebony hair up in a bun and had set a few cherry blossoms in her hair. She stood in front of the mirror, wondering what she had missed. Her makeup! Glancing quickly at the clock that read 8:04, she rushed through her bag, applying mascara quickly.

_What is she doing with that black feathery stick? _

He frowned and hid again.

_I am way too early… I don't want to seem anxious…neither laid back… Boy, trying to make someone happy is difficult._

He holds is chin in his palm, watching her get ready.

He admired her from afar, knowing that if he let her see his soft spot for her, she will change her attitude around him.

_I don't want to see her change. She's perfect the way she… What the hell? Is that blood? No… It smells very weird… Worse than… I'm getting sick over the stench… _

He covered his mouth with his fire rat robe.

"Hey Inuyasha!"

Sota came rushing around the corner waving.

_Oh, he has to blow my cover… Wait the sun is going down. Must look formal… _

"Hello youngster."

Inuyasha smiled evilly, poking his shoulder to see the feeble boy push it back forward.

"You're going with Kagome? Wow, no wonder she is taking her dear sweet-"

"Sota Higurashi… Get back inside right now!"

Kagome screeched overhearing her brother. Inuyasha, feeling half responsible, went up to her.

"Take it easy, he's just a child."

"That there... was no child." She pointed at Sota. "Shippo is a child. He's still young at heart."

She placed her hands on her hips as she explained.

"Look, you need to cut him some slack. It was a small slip and you do look lovely."

"It was not a slip and…"

She stopped talking rethinking what he had said. Blushing frantically, she covered her face.

"Are you ready? Am I here too early?"

She shook it off and looked at him with a new smile.

_Has he ever been this nice with anyone before? I mean, this is Inuyasha, I know his smirk anywhere… But what's with his soft side?_

"Give me a few minutes, I will be back!"

She swiftly walked back up the stairs, rushing for her purse.

_He seems to have finally softened his behavior. He was trying to calm me down instead of vice versa._

"Will you hurry up already?" Inuyasha scolded her, smiling softly at the same time.

"Oh shut it, Inuyasha…"

_He's smiling? Why am I yelling…If he… Heh, he's human now._

Walking to the festival, Kagome seemed to be quiet a lot.

"We better take the bus. It will be much easier and quicker."

Inuyasha nodded nervously. He was not use to busses or any transportation that was motorized. He waited in the corner patiently, admiring Kagome once again.

_She really has outdone herself. She has a different ambience…that I have never seen before around her. She smells pretty too… _

The bus arrives and they both sit down at opposite sides, looking at each other for the bus was full.

"Try to be on your best behavior, Inuyasha. I will not take any outbursts."

"Fine. I'll try my best… You ask for too much from me."

She gave him a glare that he knew all too well. They disembarked the bus, walking towards the central park. It was quite dark now; the festival would be in full swing by the time they get there.

"Kagome, I need to use the washroom… I'll be back in a few minutes, okay?"

Kagome turned her head to him, her earrings jangling as she grinned.

"Don't be too long, the fireworks are about to start."

With that, he rushed to the bathroom. Kagome was still lost in thoughts about his gentleman-like behavior.

Inuyasha begins to walk out of the restroom, and sees this other boy before Kagome. Angrily, he watches from afar, clenching his hands forming fists.

It didn't look like anything at the moment, but Inuyasha could feel this sort of rage ignite in him, like his insides were on fire. He didn't want to watch anymore, but he knew that Kagome told him to be on his best behavior. He began walking slowly closer to them, until he saw the young man lean in on Kagome. Inuyasha was now panicking, and ran to the boy, tackling him away from her.

"And what were you thinking?"

He blew up, angrily.

"Kagome, who is this rude person?"

"Rude? RUDE!"

His heartbeat increased dramatically as he started acting up.  
"YOU… Are the one being rude, mister."

"Inuyasha… We had a-"

Inuyasha turned to her, a little upset.

"This was suppose to be OUR day off, Kagome. YOU and I. No one else involved. If this is what you call some alone time…"

He covered his mouth and smirked.

"I'm leaving. I'll see you in the morning."

He fled, running as fast as he could.

"Kagome… Did I make him upset?"

"Hojo, don't worry about it too much… I have to go find him."

"It was an honest mistake thinking I even had a chance with him…"

Kagome sniffled lightly as she made her way through the forest. Looking up, she saw a shooting star. She closed her eyes and made a wish quickly.

_I want him to see everything in my point of view. To see and feel what it is to be me._

With that, she turned away, not thinking about the wish too much.


	3. Finding Kagome

Chapter 3 – Finding Kagome

Inuyasha was walking around the festival, looking for Kagome once again.

"You… Who do you think you are pushing Hojo like that?"

Inuyasha frowned and looked at the other man that he had tackled before.

"So, it's you again."

"Leave Kagome alone, you understand me?"

Inuyasha's black hair shook wildly.  
"Not a chance. Kagome is-"

Hojo upset, took a swing at him. Inuyasha didn't fight back, just swept the blood away from his left cheek.

"Do what I tell you, Inuyasha. What kind of name is that anyways?"

He didn't reply, but turned his back to him. Hojo looked around as a crowd started to gather.

"Put your hands up like a man… Or are you afraid?"

Inuyasha grinned evilly.

"I wouldn't have been afraid to tackle you down, why be afraid of you?"

Hojo grunted at this comment and took a step forward.

_Am I like this…At all? He's intimidating me, or attempting to at the very least. Do I make others fear me through words and actions? _

"I don't have time to mess around with guys like you, kid."

"You're nothing of Kagome's type. I mean, you hardly even go close to her, I was watching you earlier. Like a dog with his tail between his legs. Unlike you, I take care of my girl. You see, buy her gifts when she is sick…and…"

"Your girl? I would like to differ on that one…"

Inuyasha was really getting upset now; he was taking crap from a guy he didn't even know! This human was comparing him!

"If Kagome wanted to be found by you, she would have shown up by now."

Inuyasha now had enough. He was pushing his buttons more than before.

"I'll find her, don't you worry."

Kagome was making her way around the festival now, trying to enjoy the rest of the night. The fireworks hadn't yet started, but she didn't feel like seeing them now.

She could hear the crickets in the grass chirp happily.

"Inuyasha…" she said with a sigh.

_He was doing so fine until he saw Hojo near me… Is he…Jealous? Inuyasha would never be jealous… But…_

She gasped at the thought of Inuyasha being overprotective.

_He's more… Gentle…and sweet… I got to go tell him I am sorry…_

She began walking towards the entrance of the festival where a large dragon statue had been placed.

"Come on, fight you coward!"

Kagome heard yells as she approached it.

"Hojo! Guys, that's enough!"

Hojo took notice of Kagome's voice immediately.

"It was this…this demon who tried to hurt me. He's a monster, Kagome!"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, blood trickles ran down his face. He had this dark look on him, but he didn't seem the one to fight back.

"Kagome, please, come with me."

Hojo held out his hand, approaching her. Kagome pushed his hand away rapidly, and stared at Inuyasha.

"You hurt him. What did he do to you?"

Hojo gave her a questioning look.

"I was protecting you."

She shook her head, her eyes now nearly watery.

"You do realize… That…"

She covered her mouth as she tried to approach Inuyasha who just stared at her expressionless.

_No outbursts… He kept his promise._

"Kagome, you're coming with me."

Hojo grabbed her arm, pulling her up to him.

"Leave him there, he'll recover, be found and brought to the hospital."

She tried to pull free of his grasp and he kept his grip on her.

"Let her go now, Hojo."

Inuyasha stood up now, wiping his own blood off his face.

"What did you tell me, you?"

Inuyasha took a deep breath, pushing his thick hair aside.

"I said, let her go now."

Hojo pulled her in closer.

"Why? Do you think she rather be with you?"

Inuyasha heard her eek as he tossed her to the ground.

_You wanted a fight, now you will get one._

Inuyasha grabbed him and brought him up to his eye level single handedly.

"Now, tell me. Would you like to be beaten to a pulp where I can possibly make juice?"

Hojo tried to squirm out of his grasp.  
"Leave Kagome alone, you understand now, punk?"  
He gave him an uppercut, then throwing him with his group of buddies.

"Kagome…Let's go…"

Inuyasha held out his hand now, assisting her to get back onto her feet. He stretched lightly, placing his arm around her waist now.

"I broke my promise, I'm sorry…" he whispered into her ear, before taking a second glance of the now humiliated Hojo.

"I will never buy you gifts to buy you're happiness."

Kagome didn't reply right away, she was still a little unease that Hojo had picked a fight with a half demon, and her Inuyasha did not try to hit him until she was present.

"Don't worry about it, Inuyasha."

"I like coming here with you, it wasn't the best it could have been, but I am sure I will make up for it."

_He wants to come back… He protected me against Hojo whom I was not aware of his attempted accomplishments. I am really proud of him. _

"I want to watch the fireworks with you, Kagome. Are you up for it?"

Kagome smiled, "But we are out of the festival area…"

Inuyasha grinned.  
"I found a nice spot to observe them… Come."

He led her to a small bench off the lake and pointed to the sky.

"They'll be right there, Kagome."

Kagome looked up as the fireworks began to dance in the air, making a small 'poof' sound and the lights sparkling downwards after a few seconds. It painted the night sky as Inuyasha would point out a few that he found were extraordinary.

"Kagome?"

"Hm..?"

Inuyasha leaned in now, looking deep into her eyes.

"I want to thank you for asking me to join you. I really appreciate it."

Kagome smiled, mentally congratulating herself.

_He said thank you! This is a first! Inuyash..a…_

He leaned in slowly placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"I want to do this more often, okay? Spend time together without any kiddies or the perverted monk near us. I want us to have time together in this era."

Crimson red covered Kagome's cheeks.

"Yes… I would like that very much."

"Heh, for a second… I thought you would have said something."

Kagome raised a brow and tilted her head towards Inuyasha.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing."

_I want to know more about you and your lifestyle… Please let me know the real you, Kagome._

Kagome unsure of what he had meant, leaned onto him lightly.

"Enjoy the night, because tomorrow everyone will be asking us what had happened."

"Hmmm?"

"The monk was making assumptions. You know how Miroku is, right?"

She nodded and snuggled closer to him for warmth. He wrapped his arm around her, stabilizing with his right hand as he stared up into the sky.

_I want to be a part of your life… More time with you…_

"Inuyasha?"

He stared down at her brown eyes, paying attention to her.

"Will you treat me differently with the others around?"

"Not really."

The fireworks went on for about an hour and a half. Inuyasha held her hand as they walked back to the Higurashi shrine. He started walking out the door when she pulled him in.

"You're not going back just yet."

Inuyasha gave her a small smirk.

"I don't want you sleeping outside."

"Who said I was going to do that?"

Kagome beamed as she pulled him closer.

"Who said you were going back to the feudal era?"

He shook his head and entered the house.

"Your mother won't care much?"

She motioned towards him as she yawned.

"Come. I want to wash that cut of yours and clean up your face."

He listened to her, watching her through a mirror clean his face from all the scratches and cuts.

"What is this, Kagome?"

He pointed to the disinfectant as she grabbed it from him and poured it onto a white cloth.

"Don't move…"

She applied some to a cut on his arm that she hadn't noticed before.

"I am grateful for you helping me out with Hojo, Inuyasha…"

After they were done, they sat on the sofa in her room watching television.

"So news can travel faster with these things called…technology…Is that it Kagome?"

Inuyasha looked down to see a sleeping Kagome resting on his chest. He pulled the covers over her, kissing her forehead softly as he whispered good night.


	4. New Problems

A/N: Oh my, thank you everyone for the great reviews! Feel free to e-mail me some ideas!

Chapter 4- New Problems.

It was a typical teenager morning. Kagome began to stir from her sleep and looked over to see her clock on the night table.

_This is really odd… Why am I sleeping like this?_

She scratched her head and walked towards the bathroom.

Back in the room, Inuyasha was walking up slowly and sat up in the bed. He looked around the room and couldn't see Kagome anywhere.

"Kagome?"

A loud yell could be heard from the bathroom, as he raced to see what the chaos about.

"Kagome, are you- What the hell?"

Inuyasha looked at the person on the floor.

"Who the hell are you?"

Kagome, sitting up now, looked at her hands.

"I'm in your…Holy shit this isn't what I meant with understanding me…"

Inuyasha was now in shock. They somehow switched bodies.

"Now, this cannot be right… I swear this is just a dream… I'll be waking up soon and everything will be fine."

With that, Kagome stood up and stared in the mirror, Inuyasha's body reflection.

"Inuyasha, I have to confess…."

Inuyasha glared at her.

"A confession? What kind of confession?"

Kagome gulped loudly, shaking her hands lightly.

"I didn't mean to… but I made a wish upon a star and-"

"Very cute. So this is what you wanted? You couldn't have done anything better?"

Inuyasha placed his hands on his hips now, smirking. Kagome looked away, a little shy of the fact that this had happened.

"I think it's a good idea though…"

Kagome tilted her head, turning slightly to see Inuyasha poking at now his breasts.

"Inuyasha! Osuwari!"

She looked at his smirk that spoke two million words.

"I can get use to this… Osuwari."

Kagome stared down at the glowing necklace as she plummeted to the bathroom floor.

He broke out in laughter.

"Jeez, I must look like a total imbecile falling like that! That face was priceless!"

Rubbing her cheek, she growled lightly.

"Watch it…"

A small knock came as the door flew opened.

"Is something the matter, Kagome?"

Kagome stared at Inuyasha, rushing him to say something.

"No, nothing at all!"

"Oh, okay. I thought I heard something. I got your bag ready for you to cross over again. Inuyasha, do you mind carrying it?"

Inuyasha now stared at Kagome, awaiting a very rude answer to that.

"What, Kagome is not strong enough?"

She grinned mischievously, as her mother came over and hit her head.

"We better get on our way, Inuyasha." Inuyasha spoke in a nice voice.

"Fine…" Kagome grabbed the heavy bag as she walked down the stairs.

"I'll see you again Mom!"

_Inuyasha really does have a sensitive spot… He seems to be enjoying this more than I am…_

Kissing Kagome's mother on the cheek, Inuyasha waved at her as he entered the bone eater's well once again.

"Ah ! Inuyasha, Kagome! It's about time you came back! Rough time getting out of bed?"

Kagome looked at Miroku, not too happy to see him.

"Are you implying something, Miroku?"

Miroku shook his head, chuckling uncertainly.

"Now… Inuyasha… Calm down." Sango told Kagome.

"Well, we can't let him get away with all this rubbish! He's just so…"

"Perverted? Savvy? Oh please, enlighten me." Miroku was now getting on her nerves.

"Shut up you stupid monk!"

"Inuyasha… Kagome, do you mind talking to him?"

Inuyasha looked at Sango.

"Inuyasha, we need to talk…"

Kagome pushed back her white hair, walking towards Inuyasha now.

"Yeah, we need to have a small chat."

"I can't take this anymore!"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

"It cannot be that bad… I mean, it's not like we have done anything."

Inuyasha told Kagome who seemed more depressed about the idea.

"We need to change back… We really need to find a way." Kagome said smiling.

"Okay, we will. We just need to live like this for a little more until we find out how to change back."

Kagome nodded and crossed her legs.

"Hey Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha looked over to see Kagome.

"How do you actually cross your legs like this? It actually hurts a bit."

Inuyasha smirked.

"Get used to it. That's nothing compared to a few other things that hurt more."

Kagome looked at him a little more alert.

"You have to be kidding me… This kills…"

She got up, stretching her legs a little.

"Oh, I wish I was joking around."

"Being a woman is not all that either. You will see."

Inuyasha looked at her.

"It cannot be that bad, Kagome."

Kagome giggled.

"Well, you will see, Inuyasha. You will see it at some point."

Kagome walked up to Inuyasha, and hugged him.

"I am really sorry for wishing for such a thing."

Inuyasha looked up at her.

"You do not need to be sorry. I am sure this wasn't what you had in mind."

"Hm… They seem to be talking about something… And since when has Inuyasha actually hugged Kagome?"

Sango looked up at Miroku.

"You know, you are bad influence. You got me to the sneak up onto my friend and spy on her."

Miroku smirked as he nudged her.

"Now why would you actually do such a thing, Sango?" Miroku whispered happily.

"Cram it already, Miroku."

Miroku put on his best pouting face as his bottom lip trembled.

"Don't you love me?" he asked her, in a small voice.

She gave him a dirty look.

"Love…has nothing to do with this, hun."

Miroku crossed his arms, a little disappointed that it didn't work.

_Shippo can do it so perfectly and win any girls attention… Then again, he also has those big watery eyes… That may do it… Note to self, pout with watery eyes at the same time._

Kagome stood up, and looked around.

"Something wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

She poked her nose, and looked at him. Inuyasha cocked a brow and smirked.

"Monk huntin' time?"

Kagome laughed and nodded as she directed him to Miroku and Sango.

"I expected more from you, Sango than to spy on us."

She looked up at Inuyasha's body, a little displeased that she had gotten caught.

"It's his fault!" she pointed to the monk, smiling.

Miroku was lost in what had happened, but knew after that Kagome threw a rock at him.

"There's no way we can get privacy time, is there?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, not one chance in this era." Kagome tried to make Inuyasha laugh, but with no success.


	5. Worries

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews. I am very happy to see that it has been a hit. Well, I will be doing some other fanfics, so my updates might be a little slower than usual.

Chapter 5 – Worries.

Kagome lied down on the top branches of a tree, while she watched Inuyasha do her daily chores in the feudal era. She wanted to know how to change back into her normal self so badly.

"Come down here right now." Inuyasha yelled at Kagome, as she actually listened to him.

"How do you manage to do all of this everyday? I cannot take it anymore…"

Kagome smiled and poked his forehead.

"You sit down everyday and do nothing but sleep. I think this is a good revenge."

Inuyasha gave her a pleading look.

"Can you please help me?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a smile.

"Tell me why should I even have the mere thought of helping you?"

Inuyasha grunted and looked at her.

"I'm begging you to help me out."

Kagome turned her head to see Inuyasha's face.

"Fine, I'll help you for a bit."

Inuyasha smiled and gave her a basket.

"We need to pick up some medical herbs for Kaede."

Kagome picked up her basket and looked over to see Inuyasha.

"Are you okay?"

Kagome placed her finger over her lips, looking in one direction.

"I smell something."

Inuyasha backed over to her, asking what it smelled like.

"I don't really know. This is actually really new to me."

"Can you describe it?"

Kagome threw Inuyasha this dirty look and sniffed the air once again.

"Whatever it is, it's near."

Inuyasha poked Kagome's shoulder, pointing behind her.

"Not near, but here." A cold voice could be heard now.

Kagome twisted her head to see Sesshomaru standing majestically behind her.

"What is it that you want, brother?" Kagome threw at him quickly, placing her hand on the hilt of the Tetsaiga.

"You smell differently,Inuyasha. What has happened?"

_Crap, he can smell me that well?_

"Inuyasha." Inuyasha was speaking to Kagome now, waiting to have some kind of reaction.

"What?"

Rin was laying on Sesshomaru's arm and chest as he brought her closer to Inuyasha.

"Human, I need you to help me take care of her."  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome for help.

"Listen, Sesshomaru…" Kagome started," I can take care of her."

"I see. The human girl can't? She is from the future, is she not?"

His voice sent chills down Inuyasha's back.

_Why am I afraid to see him find out…_

"We need to talk, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha finally said.

"I want you to take care of her…"

He laid her on the ground where Kagome rushed to see the little Rin.

"Her temperature is way too high…"

Sesshomaru peeled Kagome away from Rin, holding her in his lap once again.

"Touch her again, Inuyasha and die."

Kagome didn't know what to say. She stood away from Rin now, instructing Inuyasha what to do.

"I have some children's tempra in the bag. Give her 2 cc of it."

Inuyasha fumbled with the bottle as he tried to red the numbers indicated on the plastic container.

Sesshomaru looked at whom he thought was Kagome and smelled no fear. He turned to Inuyasha's body where the aura of fear came from.

Inuyasha placed the tempra in the ebony haired girl's mouth as she swallowed.

"I think that will do it." Inuyasha said as his brother stood up tall near him.

"Why is it that you do not fear me, Kagome?"

Inuyasha backed away from him, as Kagome remained still.

"I see. You're hiding something from me. I understand."

He looked over to see Kagome's neck was clean.

"Nothing I should be worried about then."

With that, he picked up Rin again and walked away.

Kagome took a deep breath and looked at Inuyasha.

"What was that about?"

Inuyasha didn't say anything and rubbed his neck.

"Something you do not know of yet. You do not need to worry about it."

Kagome shook her head, and asked him to tell her.

"I don't feel like it, okay?"

"I didn't mean to pry like that…"

Inuyasha smiled and looked over to see Miroku awaiting them.

"Hey, you got it done! Well, what a surprise! Inuyasha helped out too!"

Kagome grinned as a fang showed at the same time.

"Well, I saw Kagome struggling with it, so I wanted to help out. What, can't I be nice once in a while?"

Sango smirked.

"Hey, Inuyasha, I would like to talk to you for a minute."

Kagome gulped and followed Sango.

"Inuyasha… Do you…"

Sango looked a little sadden by the lost of her words.

"Do I what?"

She shook her head.

"I am sorry for my misbehavior and spying on you earlier. I wanted to know…How everything went at the festival."

"Why don't you go talk to Kagome about it, then? If she wants to talk about it, she will tell you."

Sango looked away.

"Has something changed Inuyasha?"

"Sango, why do you say such an absurd idea like that?"

Sango shrugged.

"He's just…nicer than what I remember. It's like being with you changed him…"

Inuyasha shrugged.

"Hey, I'm just that good."

Sango felt her forehead.

"Hey…. You're acting more like Inuyasha. Kagome, what exactly is happening?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Sango."

Sango sighed and left.

"Fine, don't tell your best friend."

Inuyasha walked to see Kagome.

"We need to tell them sooner or later. Everyone knows something is up."

"Can't we make up some excuse?"

Inuyasha tilted his head.  
"Any bright ideas that you can come up with?"

Kagome sneered at him and grunted.

"Find a way yourself, you idiot."

"Sit! Sit, Sit!"

Kagome fell to the ground as Inuyasha walked off upset.

"Be that way!"

Kagome got up and looked at her hands.

"The more I think about it… I am acting more like him…"

Kagome stretched out on the grass, cleaning up the dirt on her face.

_Stupid nose, I smell everything around… How does he live with a nose so accurate?_

_I mean, I can smell anything from here… Sango's scent, Shippo…Miroku… maybe not a good idea to smell Miroku…_

"Inuyasha? What are you doing here?"

Miroku poked his side as Kagome stood up quickly.

"Would you stop doing that! What the hell is the matter with you?"

Miroku placed his hands in front of him.

"No harm done, right? I saw Kagome walked off upset…"

"It has nothing to do with you,okay?"

Miroku gave her a sad look.

"You do know a girl's feelings right? She's delicate… You need to have some sense of delicacy when you talk to a female. You understand that,right?"

_Delicacy? I know what he is talking about… Inuyasha hurt my feelings all the time and I swallowed it… Maybe I should change…Just a little._


	6. Jealousy

A/N: I am terribly sorry for the updates being so late now…I got into a moped accident and could not type or walk TT This delayed my story updates…..

I will write two chapters today, they will be shorter for the reason my arm kills when I type…..

Chapter 6 – Jealousy

Kagome swung the sword Inuyasha always carried on him as she practiced to gain familiarity with this weapon.

"You need to keep your back leg relaxed…"

Kagome sat down, exhausted now.

"This is pretty damn difficult. You make it seem easier than it is."

Inuyasha smirked.  
"So being a demon is how easy?"

Kagome sighed as she hugged her knees.

"It isn't easy… Happy?"

Inuyasha smirked and looked at her.

"Hey, what did Miroku ask you?"

Kagome gulped lightly.

"I…Umm….Hehe…" Kagome scratched her head.

Inuyasha placed his hands on his hips now, being a little aggravated with her attitude.

"I want to know, okay? What did he tell you?"

Kagome grabbed the sword and placed in back in the hilt and smirked.

"Go ask him yourself."

"Do you want me to say that three lettered word that we both dread?"

Kagome grunted upset.

"He told me that I should be more delicate with a woman's feelings."

Inuyasha laughed and looked at her.

"Inuyasha, be honest. What should we do?"

Inuyasha cleared his throat and placed his hand on hers.

"We'll get through this, I promise. We have to try and find out what to do to reverse it…"

Kagome fell silent.

Sesshomaru was looking at these two people quarrel what to do.

"Everyone's going to find out, Inuyasha. They will!" Kagome said as she placed her hands in her palms.

"Hey… don't give up…"

" I shouldn't have made that….that stupid wish in the first place! I can't fight… I am pretty useless... You can't even use your own sword!"

Kagome was breaking down now, but Inuyasha tried to have a backbone.

"Hey… You're pretty good with that sword."

A loud swirling wind could be heard with a small grunt in the end.

"What are you doing here, Sesshomaru?"

Kagome's eyes lay upon Koga, whom was about to attack Sesshomaru.

"I was merely looking for Rin. Is that so bad?"

"Rin? Who the hell is she?"

"Koga, back down now." Inuyasha said.

"What? Kagome…."

Koga looked at her and sniffed lightly.

"What the… Where's Kagome you imposter?"

"Koga. Stop it now."

"It's the mutt! He's in her body…That means…"

He looked over his shoulder to who he thought was Inuyasha.

"It's you, isn't it,Kagome? You switched bodies…"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and Inuyasha began to speak.

"Yes… Something really messed up happened and-"

Koga looked at Kagome who refused to look up at him.

"Kagi… Look at me…" Koga asked her in a soft voice.

Kagome could only feel Inuyasha's grudge against Koga grow inside of her.

"No. Koga, this wasn't like… A regular change of bodies. This was also with feelings. I have Inuyasha's feelings and he has mine."

Koga smiled lightly and spoke softer, "It matters not…Tell me what you feel."

Sesshomaru smirked.

"So now you know how it is to feel useless, Inuyasha."

"Okay, I do not need you to push my buttons. I thought being a demon was hard. Women are just plain complicated with thoughts and feeling and such."

Koga began to laugh heartedly. Kagome could only stare at Inuyasha who was looking back at her.

"What is it, Kagome?" Koga asked.

"Nothing… I need to rest. I don't feel too well."

Inuyasha grabbed her arm and smiled.

"Let's go back to Kaede's Village. I am sure you can rest well there."

"I'll take you there, Kagi."

"No, Koga. I will be fine on my own."

"You really are pissed at me, aren't you?" Koga asked.  
"You think I'm feeble? I am not at all! Just leave me alone… Before I get upset."

Koga took these words and walked away.

"This is all your fault, mutt."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha as he helped her to bed.

"You hate him, don't you?"

"What?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"You really do not like Koga."

Kagome shook her head.

"You're jealous of him, aren't you? I felt it… Like something tighten around my heart."

Inuyasha paused.

"Well, here… I brought this for you."

He held out his hands, revealing medical herbs.

"It's normal for you not to feel well at this time."

"Thanks…"

Kagome laid to her side, looking at the dull walls.

_What is this warm feeling? It's like Inuyasha has finally understood me… A little more…He's been quite nice… I mean, there's something there he hasn't told me… _

Kagome closed her eyes now, falling fast asleep.


	7. Umi and Hikaru

Chapter 7 – Umi and Hikaru

A/N : Wow, thanks for all the reviews

Kagome woke up to see Inuyasha sleeping soundlessly near her.

_He's gentle now… More gentle than before…Oh Inuyasha, please be like this for a long time…Forever sounds nice…_

Kagome got up and stretched lightly as she went outside and found Sango.

"Hey Inuyasha, can you help me out?"

Kagome stared at Sango and saw her with two younger kids around her.

"What seems to be the problem here?"

Sango looked down at her.

"Isn't it obvious, Inuyasha? These kids… They won't…"

Kagome looked down to see two young half demons playing with Sango.

"Hey, youngsters."

The two young half demons looked at Kagome weirdly and smirked.

"Hey Umi! Look, he's like us!"

The young boy pointed at the ears.

_Why, they seem really harmless._

"Hikaru… Don't point! That's rude!" The girl smiled and looked up at Kagome again.

"Hi, I am Umi and this is Hikaru. Please to meet you Inuyasha!"

Kagome was startled to see these two young ones all joyful and happy.

"Hey. So what are you two doing over here?"

Umi and Hikaru looked a little upset.

"We don't have any parents."

Kagome was now feeling bad. What could have happened?

Umi and Hikaru looked very discouraged as they walked to Kagome.

"Can you teach us to be like you?"

Kagome smiled and looked at them.

"I can try my best."

The two young children looked at her with glittery eyes.

"Yay! We have a friend Umi! I can't believe it!"

Kagome looked over to see Inuyasha in the background looking at the two young kids.

He was smiling slightly, watching the two kids rejoice.

"You seem to have tired them out."

Kagome smiled lightly to see Inuyasha walk in her room. Umi and Hikaru were both sleeping in the bed huggling close to her.

"Yeah… I couldn't say no to them… I hope you do not mind that I took them in like this."

Inuyasha smiled and kneeled by the bed, placing his arm on the bed and supporting his chin.

"Actually, I don't mind at all. I would have done the same thing."

Kagome looked shocked to see Inuyasha being gentle once again.

"When I was a kid… There was no one for me. I was always alone. No friends. My mother was always taking care of me until she died. Imagine living on your own… For six or even seven years…It destroys you. That's how we get upset….malicious and destroy other lives. If you can even imagine what these kids have been through…"

Inuyasha patted Hikaru's head and smiled lightly when he cuddled up closer to Kagome.

"They really wanted to have someone to care for them." Inuyasha smiled lightly to hear Kagome say such things.

He leaned over and placed a small kiss on her cheek.

"Well, take care of them…" he muttered lightly and turned to leave once again.

"Where you going?" she asked worriedly.

Inuyasha twirled around and smirked.

"Miroku asked for my assistance. So, I will go and seek him out right now."

_Assistance? For what exactly? Miroku never asked for my help like that…_

"Be careful, okay?"

Inuyasha nodded as he left the room.

"Oh there you are Kagome! I wanted to know how you been feeling lately."

Inuyasha stood back for a second, looking up and down at Miroku.

"Um, I have been fine. Why must you ask?"

Miroku dragged his feet over to Inuyasha.

"Well…" he began, "I was just curious…Can't a man have his way once in a while?"

_Typical monk…_

Miroku, nearly tripping on his own two feet, began to laugh and hiccupped lightly.

"You stupid bastard, you're drunk!"

Miroku only smiled lightly and leaned over Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Like I said, can't a man get his ways?"

Inuyasha shielded his nose right away, taking a whiff of the alcoholic beverage.

"Where'd you get that much sake from, you?"

Miroku's body became more and more fidgety as Inuyasha stood there.

"I am totally disgusted by your behavior! Miroku, come on! You know better than that!"

Inuyasha pulled away from Miroku, with an utter repulsive look.

"Come on Kagome, be nice with little me… You trust me, right?"

"Eh, trust? I don't think trust is the word, you filthy…"

Miroku made a sudden sound that sent chills down Inuyasha's spine.

_Poor women have to deal with this thing…This is what they call the scum of the earth._

Umi woke up to see Kagome looking around for something.

"Inuyasha… Is something wrong?"

Kagome looked up to the sleepy Umi.

"No no, go back to bed little one."

Umi stood up beside her, looking up.

"Okay…Can you come with me?"

Kagome sighed heavily and smiled as she rocked little Umi back and forth, cradling her.

_Inuyasha never really told me how it was to be bullied all the time… Poor guy…He had a hard life…_

Umi looked up to see Kagome and grinned lightly.

"Something wrong?"

Umi shook her head and smirked.

"You have the same scent as mommy did."

Kagome was stunned by this comment.

"What happened… to your parents?"

Umi hugged Kagome and began to retell the story of her parents' death.

Inuyasha finally came around and returned to Kagome.

"Can I have a word with you?" Kagome asked Inuyasha politely.

Inuyasha followed her to the bone eater's well where Kagome looked frantic.

"Their parents died… Some demon killed the mother in front of the twins and…"

Inuyasha paused and looked at her.

"I already know…"

Kagome looked at him weirdly.

"What do you mean?"

"Umi and Hikaru-…"

Inuyasha took a deep breath.

"Umi and Hikaru aren't who you think they are."

Kagome looked at him weirdly.

"Do explain, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha shrugged and didn't want to say anything anymore.

"Inuyasha…Tell me, what is it?"

"How old do you think those two are, Kagome?"

Kagome looked at him weirdly, and she just took a guess.

"About five or six years old?"

Inuyasha shook his head lightly.

"You don't know. It's okay. These two are about ten."

Kagome closed her mouth shut, awaiting yet another explanation.

"They had an older brother. I was a friend of their family. They were still young when I fled the village…"

Kagome placed a hand over his mouth.

"Don't you worry…Okay? They will be fine under my care. It's not like anything bad can happen."

Inuyasha nodded.

"You feeling okay, Inuyasha?"

"Eh… A little nauseous but it'll pass…"

Kagome smirked and poked his nose.

"Okay, don't need you to like, faint and die on me."

Inuyasha glanced at her irritated.

"Shut your mouth, demon."

Kagome walked off, looking around once in a while to see if there was anything out of the ordinary.

"I was so close… I had Kagome exactly where I wanted her!"

Kagome overheard the monk's moaning and talking in a very soft voice.

_What the hell is he referring to?_

"She was so close to me, I could feel her…her body heat… I felt as if we had some connection and-"

Kagome walked in on him and looked up to see Kaede.

"What happened?"

Miroku gulped and sat up quickly.

"He had sake and was hitting on Kagome. He had her in a corner where she tried to defend herself…"

_Woah… Poor Inuyasha…Bad experience…_

She clutched her hands tightly in front of him.

"You go near her again, pervert….and I will cut your head off."

Miroku backed away his hands in front of him.

"Now now, Inuyasha…. There's gotta be some misunderstanding."

"You stay out of where you don't belong…"

Miroku gulped as Kagome walked away.

_Miroku was afraid of me… I feel horrible…But it had to be done, right?_


End file.
